Masquerade
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Crimson and brown. she felt the pull, the silent tug within her heart. that she knew him.and she belonged to him. while the music plays, On this still night...
1. Chapter 1

NO AIR

Masquerade

Written by: tangerine kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

She knew from the moment they met, the exact time he met her eyes, that there wouldn't be any turning back. The golden shinning lights glimmered in the dark.

Crowd jousting could be heard through out the distant dance floor. People in unusual garments prowled around the immensely grand space. It felt like breathing with No Air.

She felt her breath stop, the slowly deeming crowd, felt so far-away. The once usual faces seemed hazy and vague. Somehow, she heard small indistinct voices, prowling, demanding.

Yet, the only thing that felt clear was his dazzling crimson eyes that hung from his shapely visage. She took notice how handsome he looked the ragged planes on his face, which gave away the softness of his skin.

She couldn't take her eyes of his face, when his dark locks fell across his eyes.

No air…

Lightly contrasting with the gleaming light from the dance ball, he noticed her golden tresses plowing across her bare shoulders, fell across her breast. Damned will he if he ignored the tight knots of lust coiling inside him. He saw how her creamy skin complimented her face. He wanted to feel his hands caressing her face, her neck. He wanted to know how would it have felt to run his hands through her wild tresses, how it would've have been to feel her skin on his.

He observed how her taunt rosy lips parted ever so slightly. Her affront nose hung on her small visage, and her eyes! How brilliant they seemed in the lightened dark. Wide warm chocolate pools that rested on derisive gravity. His breath stilled…

No air…

Lights flickered, yet neither paid attention. Slow deep beats sounded, yet it was lowly dismissed.

Through this crowd of people, throngs of noise.

Nothing mattered except each other. The white cloth she wore glittered distinctly, it covered from her breast like ribbons over and out, hanging own her in a stagnant princess cut.

She wore no jewelry except her stunning eyes, no accessories except her golden tresses. She looked simply striking. From the moment she stepped through the brass doors, none rivaled her simplicity.

Tell me how am. I supposed to breathe with no air.

Her pools raked the floor from above, and astonishingly she caught a pair of amazing crimson pools. How it pinned her to oblivion had left her unmoving.

Her breath stilled, stopped and then yet the show must go on.

To be continued.

-tangerine kisses


	2. Chapter 2

The lights faded, leaving a trace of blue hue along the smooth steps above the dance floor

Masquerade

Written by: tangerine kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to right _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _

_I somehow find you and I collide_

The lights faded, left only for the trace of blue hue along the smooth steps above the dance floor. Striking garments, fascinating costumes, filled the berating room.

Yet, the white skim ball gown she wore flitted beyond the crowd in a stunning simple manner.

Nothing rivaled her, absolutely no one.

Of course everybody knew who flew rocket-sky, arresting away in her garments.

Nobody had warm dazzling eyes, other than the sakura mikan. Nobody had tresses, golden as the sun, chocolate sprigs decently bared. There was no other girl, who could have a voice as childish yet as compelling as she did.

She slid away from the crowd, purposely stopping along couples, friends in greeting, handshaking. Hugging, her eyes a glow as she confront every guest she passed through, and everybody with them.

She was an angel.

A god sent fairy, made to disarm him.

To defy him.

Understand him.

Love him.

She suddenly stopped alongside the corner table. Unaware of the gazes directed at her from every side of the room. men gaping, staring, some had ridiculous looks on their faces, other made his eyes harden from the lust they emitted.

She stepped down, tucking the fallen strands of hair by her ear. Her face was inches away from a boy no older than 12. His hair, frozen white under the faint light, his pools kindled with utter most annoyance, lashing gold.

Suddenly he found the familiar pools staring down by his direction. The confused look that painted along mikan's pale visage ran clear. She tipped her head back, and followed his gaze.

He suddenly found 2 pair of inquisitive eyes treading on his sight.

An incline of the head, a sight nod, and a dumfounded shake.

Everything happened so fast that she didn't feel her feet scrambling to get up, her breathing rise into a slow high beat tempo.

To feel the world suddenly turning around, and to be acting seemingly normal to be in natsume's arms in the sudden moment. His hand slipped down her waist, his other clasping her rigid right hand. His lips so close in proportion to the heat.

With her eyes wide, unmoving. She felt her heartbeat speeding, his cheeks flushing. And her feet, dancing along the beat succeeding his moves.

Begrudgingly, she shifted her weight and flowed along his side. Ignoring the unwisely stares she was being judged at, and appertaining the impoliteness she was currently receiving.

It wasn't such a BIG deal to dance with natsume was it? silently fuming with rage, to be just swept away in the dance floor as if he owned her, she purposely stomped her foot on his.

She earned an annoyed yet amused gaze from him.

"Cant you keep your own feet?" he said, his breath caressing the skin by her ear. A cold breath filled her. she shivered, feeling his whisper.

"No, I prefer to share them." She bit out, controlling the urge to slam him down the ground, not that she could. Or the urge to let him kiss her senseless.

He stirred her ever so slightly, and without warning, he sped her around, and caught her back in a tight hold. Her heart soared, her mind fled. She wanted it to never end.

As they whirled around in a seemingly manner, slowly this time, she caught his hand and glared.

"Would you have wanted to dance with somebody who had none to share?" she asked, her glaring amber pools, never faltering.

She fought the compulsion, the longing by his arms. She tried to placate the undesired impulse to throw herself by his arms, into pure annoyance and nonchalance.

Yet, she felt annoyingly good with endless giddiness, when the full impact of his crimson eyes reflected pure humor and affection.

"Should I ask you the same?" he replied, and then she smiled ruefully.

"No, even if he wasn't as charitable as to share his feet, I would have still not danced at all." He smiled contrite, and unnoticeable.

"Youjo, I don't think anyone would want to get their foot stepped" he teased. She shot him a hasty mad look, and 'humpfffed' back.

"I have men who _beg_ for me to dance with them!" Retorting madly, her cheeks heightened in a regal manner, flushed and beautiful.

"Really now?" she missed the cynical gaze he shot her.

"Of course! There are lots! Hundreds, in fact!" she haughtily matched the glare he shot her, her eyes compelling him, driving him into insane madness.

The blazing mock growl she made, fought the hurling force he felt with tiny amusement.

"And who are these _men?"_ his reply made her whirl back, confronting him. The tone he used made her queasy and nervous.

It sounded like he was _jealous!_

"Wel-ll…" she stuttered, obviously she felt wavered and hesitantly continued.

"There's really no need for you to know." She defiantly scored; she ignored the tick of his jaw, the harder grip his hands enfolded on her, the determined arrogance in his eyes.

"I don't want you hanging out with Nekozawa's gang, or anybody affiliated with him." She glared at him; the violent churning inside her mind had taken its toll.

He was not, I repeat, _was not_ qualified to order her around!

Surely, the occasional life saving, he decided to employ himself in whenever she was around didn't count. And Nekozawa was _really_ nice to her!

He was not her father!

Nor her boyfriend!

Not that she didn't want him to be… Argh!!

Her throat constricted from the uncontrolled anger,

"You _cannot _order me around! You're _not_ my fa-!" the fierce look he gave her, made her abruptly shut up.

She apprehended the defiant stare he bestowed on her, and his voice like ice chilled her implacably.

"_Try me."_

Huffing impatiently, she raced away from him in a flurry of motion, leaving him right there in the middle of the dance floor.

She felt his livid gaze, trailing ashes through her back. Felt his fuming rage, crashing through the infuriated waves she set out.

And then she decided.

Salvaging every bond of friendship they had.

She decided to _try him._

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine _

_Out of the back you fall in time _

_I somehow find you and I collide…_

To be continued…

Tangerine kisses/?.

REvIew!!!!!!!!! (--,)


End file.
